Kin Of A Murderer
by Cinder-Mouse
Summary: Four clans, LoveClan, SparkleClan, StoneClan, and MeadowClan, live together in peace and harmony. But one cat's secret and the result of her secret could change the four clans forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young golden tabby quickly ran back to her camp. Her heart was pounding, and her head was filled with worry. The two kits she held in her mouth wriggled, trying to get away. But that wouldn't help. They couldn't get away from their problem now.

_"Not much farther, young ones." _the tabby thought in her head.

Reaching her clan camp, she slipped into the nursery. It was full of many sleeping queens and kits. The tabby saw her friend, a tortoiseshell younger than herself. She slept towards the back of the nursery with three kits beside her. Two were not even her own. The young cat got a better feeling inside of her and went over and poked her friend. Her friend woke up and didn't look too surprised to see her.

"Tanglefrost..." but she was cut off.

"Yes they are mine, you can take them right?"

"That's what I told you a few moons ago, isn't it?" the tortoiseshell retorted.

Tanglefrost nodded and set the two kits next to the others. "Thank you so much, I appreciate this so much, if there is anything I can ever do for you just tell me. And we should make up a story for…."

The tortoise cut Tanglefrost off by saying, "We can make up a story for Kestrelstar tomorrow. You now must go back to the medicine cat den now."

Tanglefrost gazed one last time at her kits. "Okay , thank you."

The she-cat turned and left the nursery. As she left, she felt as though her heart was just clawed out. She now was doubting her mate's love and now, her kits would never know her. But she must find a way. She would she knew she could, she had to. As the medicine cat curled up in her nest that night, and as sleep took over her, she got a prophecy from the great Bramblestar.

"Darkness will arise, and the crystals will shine. The river will run with blood and death shall come near. Only the fire of the eldest one can help to stop it."

Tanglefrost tried to beg Bramblestar to tell her what it meant, but all he could say was, "The fire of the eldest one _and_ your knowledge, will save the clan."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

From inside the nursery, a young kitten slept. She wasn't that special and her life was rather normal. Other than one day being a loyal warrior of LoveClan, there was nothing that special about her. As she and the rest of the nursery slept, snow lightly fell outside. But while she was peacefully sleeping, she felt a poke in her side.

"Mousekit wake up! There's fluffy white stuff outside!"

Blinking open her eyes, Mousekit saw her sister Bluekit. Then she thought about the words her sister just said. Fluffy white stuff? Well that had to be interesting! Mousekit hopped up.

"Really?"

Bluekit nodded. "If you don't believe me, come see for yourself."

Mousekit ran to the den entrance and gasped in amazement. Little white flakes were falling from the sky. "Wake up Redpool!"

Bluekit ran over to their mother and poked her, "Mother, fluffy white stuff is falling from the sky!"

Redpool looked up at saw Bluekit and then turned her gaze to Mousekit, who was staring in amazement at the snow. The queen purred. "Kits, that fluffy white stuff is called snow."

"Snow?" Mousekit repeated. "That's so cool."

"Can we go play in it?" Bluekit asked quickly.

Redpool hesitated, but then she nodded. "But wake up your denmates first."

The two sisters nodded. Mousekit ran over to Janglekit and woke her up, while Bluekit woke up Bramblekit and Seakit. Then Janglekit ran over and woke up Skykit, Russetkit, Firekit, and Diamondkit. Then the nine kits poured out of the nursery.

Mousekit giggled when the mushy snow touched her small paws. She kneaded her paws into the snow and then looked around the camp. The moor was covered in snow and it was rather cold. But Mousekit didn't' care. She just wanted to play now. She turned to see Russetkit jumping at Firekit and Firekit pushing her away. Mousekit laughed. She ran over to Seakit and attacked her and the two sisters rolled around play fighting. When Mousekit moved away from Seakit she looked up and then jumped in fear. Two red eyes were staring at her and the other kits, but she didn't know who the eyes belonged to. And behind those eyes were two ice blue eyes. Then a huge black tabby tom stepped forward, and behind him a white and ginger she-cat. The tabby owned the red eyes.

Mousekit glanced at Redpool, who looked tense. But the tortoishell queen did nothing more than stare at the two cats like they were crazy.

"Darkfang, Crystalwing, what brings you two out of your nests?"

The white and ginger cat who seemed to be the one named Crystalwing, blinked. "Oh nothing important, Redpool. We just wanted to see the snow."

"And why enjoy it alone?" Darkfang added.

Redpool narrowed her eyes. "Of course."

Mousekit couldn't understand why Redpool seemed not to trust these two, but she wouldn't butt in. Then Janglekit padded over to her and followed her gaze to Redpool and the other two warriors.

"What's so interesting about them?" Janglekit questioned.

"Redpool doesn't seem like she trusts them," Mousekit meowed.

Janglekit shrugged. "You know how older cats are, they do things that make no sense."

"I guess you are right," Mousekit sighed.

"So want to come play a game with me, Skykit, and Seakit?"

"What's the game?" Mousekit asked.

"We're are going to throw snow at Bramblekit and Firekit," Janglekit explained.

Mousekit nodded. "Say no more, I'm in."

Mousekit followed Janglekit over to where Skykit and Seakit were already planning out their plan. Mousekit and Janglekit caught up with it and then split into groups. Janglekit and Skykit attacked Firekit, while Seakit and Mousekit teamed up on Bramblekit. Mousekit backed away from the game for a moment, only to turn around to see that scary, red-eyed cat Redpool had called Darkfang.

"Hello, your name is Mousekit right?"

Mousekit let out a little hiss, but wait, why was she even going to bother? Darkfang was just a regular LoveClan warrior, right? Of course, but this WindClan warrior scared Mousekit to death.

"Yes I am," Mousekit replied.

Darkfang smiled. "Well I just wanted to tell you that Kestrelstar has already told me that I was going to mentor you when you come of age."

No! Mousekit stepped back and swallowed. But she replied, "Okay, well I'm going back to play with my denmates now."

"Of course, run along young one," Darkfang meowed, narrowing his dark red eyes.

Mousekit zipped back to where she and the others were playing, only to run smack dab into Russetkit.

"Watch it!" Russetkit spat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mousekit hissed. "What are you and Bluekit doing?"

"About to go and play on Firekit and Bramblekit's side," Russetkit replied.

Mousekit gave Russetkit an odd look. "Why? Because they are outnumbered?"

"No, because we feel like it!" Russetkit meowed before stalking away.

Mousekit huffed and ran back over to the others. She attacked Firekit and saw Russetkit give her another look of disgust. After Firekit got away from her, Mousekit looked over towards where Redpool was and saw her mother angrily meowing at Crystalwing. But yet again, Mousekit couldn't understand why.


End file.
